The Chronicles of Ryoga
by BloodyNeutral
Summary: Ficlets centered around Echizen Ryoga. Heavily hinted slash, especially with Kunimitsu/Ryoga, Ryoga/Kunimitsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Prince of Tennis, then Ryoga would be my pet and the entire series would be yaoi. But he isn't mine and the series aren't yaoi, so **I don't own any of it**.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I won't guarantee that this will be updated regulary, but if my head does come up with random – bordering on crack:ish – moments with Ryoga; then it will end up here. XD This is just an experiment, really. First time doing ficlets, but I hope you enjoy it. ;)

**Summary: **Ficlets centered around Echizen Ryoga. **Heavily hinted slash**, especially with Kunimitsu/Ryoga.

* * *

**Ficlet#1: Just so you know...**

There was really no good way to say it, might as well blurt it out. Why did he feel so freakin' nervous anyway? Ryoga had the right to do whatever he wanted, it was his life. Anything to do with that said life was simply his own choice. So, why should he care what the response would be? Especially from him? Not only was he the more handsome and older brother; but he was also had a more experienced life, he was more like the elder Echizen in terms of being social, he was sexier, he was funnier, he had more confidence, he was also more mature... Oh, shut up. Like the last one mattered. No. This was the time to bring out his inner courage – and families accepted each other no matter what, right?

It was time to drop the bomb.

"_I want to __big-a-__bang__-bang-boom__ your captain_!" Hm. That came out differently than what he meant to say, but do keep in mind that he was under a lot of pressure here. Apparently.

Ryoga fidgeted when he was met with an rather awkward silence.

The youngest Echizen blinked slowly across the tennis court and nodded a moment later just as slowly.

".. Good for you." Ryoma's hand that held the racket twitched. "Can we play now?"

Well, it was the closest thing he would get to a blessing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This was much more amusing to write than I thought. XD Btw, I will make Ryoga about 20 years old here, and Kunimitsu 17, so Ryoma would be 15.. I think.. Around that age anyway.. XD Enjoy! This will be more of Kunimitsu's POV, but we still have Ryoga here. XD And you are all welcome to give me constructive critisicm, to improve.. ;) Oh, this is unbeta:ed, sorry for the mistakes. But do point them out to me.

* * *

**Ficlet #2:** **Stop comparing me with characters from various kinds of anime, please.**

There was one thing Kunimitsu never would have guessed. One piece of information that he could very well live without. The serious fact was that Echizen Ryoga was an _otaku_. Somehow, the captain knew that Seigaku's pillar the second had deliberately kept that information from him on purpose. Not that he was _that_ interested in the older brother personally. However, if that person kept insisting on pursuing him, he might as well have _some _warnings. To be prepared. Honestly.

Having lived and breathed tennis for these long years – combined with the fact that Tezuka Kunimitsu, despite having just begun his second year in high school, he was not very experienced in the area of romance. _At all_. So the surprise he got from having the second eldest Echizen suddenly appearing at the school's locker room didn't surpass his shock (and embarrassment, since Kunimitsu was then currently only wearing a towel) when Ryoga stalked up in front on him and declared;

"_Be prepared, buchou-san!_" Ryoga gave a smirk. "_From this day, I will do everything in my power to woo and seduce you._" He took a step closer and Kunimitsu gave a tiny shiver than only Ryoga noticed, his smirk turned in to a soft smile that only the teen in front of him could see. "_And you will be mine_." He didn't have the time to react properly – like giving him 100 laps around the city, despite not being a student – when Ryoga stalked away, leaving several very much shocked team-mates. Kunimitsu stod on the same spot, frozen, face blank from emotions and the glasses' reflection hid his eyes. Only a certain _tensai_, his blue eyes open with a calculating glint, seemed to notice the goosebumps on his arms. And the locker room was _scorching_.

Back to the present problem.

Kunimitsu was minding his own bussiness, sitting on a bench at the public tennis-court and reading _Wuthering Heights_ for his english homework assignment. When suddenly a presence beside him became known as Ryoga started rambling about how _awesome:ly alike_ he was to characters that Kunimitsu had absolutely no idea of who they were.

_Ohtori Kyoya, Doumeki Shizuka, Morinozuka Takashi, Sohma Hatori, Kuchiki Byakuya..._

The only name he recognized was _Morinozuka_, since he caught his grandmother squealing about him to grandfather. Their grandson had quickly escaped that discussion.

"... Of course not only are you so much cooler and adorable than Doumeki..." He twitched at the adorable comment and tried to focus on his own characters he had to focus on; like Heathcliff.

".. and I guess Kyoya isn't that much like you, since he is kind of creepy with his money obsession, even though you kind of live and breath tennis..." Kunimitsu had to give himself credit for not snapping; _I do not!_ With an affronted face. "... no wait, that would be my brother I'm talking about, haha.. But have you noticed that the voice actor to _Byakuya_ sounds like you? I mean it's so deep and sexy-"

He reacted a bit on impulse, turning his head to the babble-mouth's direction and with a slight tilt upwards. It did seem like a good idea at the time. Kunimitsu's mother always did silence his father this way and it always seemed to work. Not that he was _that_ interested in him. At all. It was after all an effective way to keep his mouth shut, literally. Seriously. It wasn't like he _liked_ it... Okay, he may be enjoying this a little bit. Or he just liked the taste of orange juice on those lips. Yes. It probably was just the juice. But he was _not_ in any way encouraging his advances.

Kunimitsu drew away from those dry, yet soft lips slowly and and snapped his book shut. He pierced his eyes against the surprised ones with a certain seriousness and challenge.

"You've got to try harder than that, Echizen." he murmured and grabbed his tennis-bag while standing up. "_Mada mada.._"

Kunimitsu left abruptly; leaving the other sitting speechless and blinking after him.

Okay, so he was encouraging him _a little bit_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** omigod, thanks for the reviews ;o I act scarily like a fangirl everytime I read one, you are awesome. :D And for those who didn't know which series I was implying with the characters, they are; _Ohtori Kyoya & Morinozuka Takashi (Ouran High School Host Club), Doumeki Shizuka (xxxHolic), Sohma Hatori (Fruits Basket), Kuchiki Byakuya (Bleach)_. Forgot to put this before. XD And yes dear, _Tezuka987_, Hatori is the doctor with one with one eye (with the seiyuu of KAKASHI AND YUKI, FTW!). ;) I have to confess that I was slightly channeling myself when I was writing Ryoga this chapter; 'cause my baby brother turned seventeen a few days ago! They grow up so fast. D;

* * *

**Ficlet #3: … Why do siblings have to grow up, now again?**

"I remember a time when _Chibisuke_ still wore diapers and crawled after me everyday like a cute little tennis-obsessed puppy..." mused Ryoga, sitting slumped at the sushi bar.

This statement wouldn't have been rare or unusual if it was spoken in the privacy of the Echizen household. As you would expect, statements like these occurred quite often when Ryoga was home – however, not in the presence with that said sibling he was talking about, together with his other companions. Not that Ryoga was paying attention to Ryoma's sudden change of facial expressions, morphing from indifference to disbelief to _are-you-seriously-talking-about-this-i-know-where-you-sleep-do-i-have-to-maim-you?_

"...I'm so depressed. Now he's all grown up... No. Worse. Almost grown up. A _teenager_. I remember that age, all hormones and anti-everything. I should be happy he didn't follow my path of teenage rebellion by joining an illegal organization, that's a plus. My adorable baby brother shouldn't be near perverts like those, he could be corrupted." His eyes went big. "_Oh no_, I shouldn't be worried about big old evil perverts, Chibisuke would just crush them like bugs... I should be worried about every tall handsome talented _young_ perverts he plays tennis with!"

Even Kikumaru and Momoshiro who were sniggering loudly while holding on to an arm each of their _chibi _prince, had to stop and stare at him. Ryoma slackened in their grip and could only copy their actions and stare at his so-called brother. _What now again?_

His teammates – including Kunimitsu, even though he was hiding it - was very amused by the sincerity of Ryoga's despair. That is until he didn't shut up and continued to dig his grave.

"I mean, I can't leave him alone with pretty-boys like Fuji! Who knows what sneaky sadistic erotic things he's thinking about doing to my innocent little _Chibisuke?_"

Fuji's smile was strained and had a reoccurring twitch above one of his closed eyes.

"And I can't trust even his _best friend_ Momoshiro! It's the best friends you have to be worried about, they might seem alright and will be there for you no matter what... _Until one day he will guilt-trip sweet Ryoma in to doing unspeakable things with him_!"

If Ryoga was looking horrified by the mere thought of it, then there were few other words to describe Momoshiro's expression. Mouth opening and closing like an imitation of a goldfish, flushed to the roots of his hair, edging away from Ryoma nervously.

"And that _too-old-for-my-brother_ Sanada!" he growled out."I bet he's just looking for a moment to drag my little baby behind an alley..."

Ryoma was a good little brother, with all the things he endured by having this _thing_ for an older brother. But there were only so much he could stand. His eyes blazed with _samurai-flames-of-doom_ and fists were clenched.

"Oooh, I saw how that Ibu_-blabbermouth _looked at my poor innocent darling! He's just looking for any opportunity to talk with him! And then when the right time comes... NOOOO!_"_

Kawamura who just went down from doing whatever it was from his room, took one quick look at the black cloud hovering above their tiny prodigy, the red faces from the rest of the team and the wailing Ryoga – he abruptly turned his heels and went back up. "_Burning..._"

"Do we need to get in to that brat Atobe? I swear that wig-wearing transvestite... Ryoma? Hey Ryoma? What are you doing?" Ryoga suddenly noticed the dark murderous presence slowly walking towards him. He laughed nervously and realized the mistake he made. "Eeh, let's talk about this?"

"After I'm done – you won't be able to speak another word..."

* * *

"Kuni-chaaaaan!" shrieked Ryoga while sprinting around the room with an enraged kitten on his tail. "_Help meee_!"

Kunimitsu was a very reasonable young man, and he knew when there was a lost battle - and besides, they needed Ryoma _happy_ to win nationals. It was his job as a captain to ensure that, and if it entailed having him making Kunimitsu's _not-boyfriend_ mute; then so be it.

_Hmm.. That would be an improvement... _Kunimitsu allowed himself to think with some amusement, while screams filled the silence from the stunned spectators.

"Don't let your guard down." His glasses gave a epic flash.


End file.
